MLP FiM: The Hell's Mare
by Crazy Cakes 23
Summary: After hearing an old tale about an evil alicorn, the Mane Six find themselves thrust into a new adventure filled with tragedy, romance, humor, courage, and friendship


_**Hello everybody!c This is my first fanfiction so sorry if you don't like it.**_

_**I own nothing but Solar Wind/The Hell's Mare**_

_Celestia was said to be once engaged to Discord. He impregnated her two days before their wedding. That was when he took a darker turn. Celestia sealed him in stone, preserving his life, and hoping when he is released, he would be redeemed. Nine months later, Celestia gave birth to their daughter, Solar Wind. She was a beautiful alicorn filly, with fiery red fur, chocolate brown eyes, and a dark brown mane and tail inherited from her father's color scheme. The most unusual things about her was that the day she was born, on the twentieth day of the year, the sun came up without Celestia or Luna raising it. Solar Wind was born minutes later with a cutie mark of a golden six point star on her flank and her forehead. Celestia was shocked, and checked to see if the golden stars were cutie marks. The one on her flank was, the identical one on her forehead below her horn was an unusual birthmark. Celestia doubted the sun on her daughter's forehead was just a birthmark. She felt odd energies being emitted from it. Years passed and Solar Wind became quite…carnivorous to put it bluntly. Her father had threstral blood somewhere in his family and his daughter had inherited their diet. Due to her mother being an herbivore, Solar became omnivorous. Her diet preferences led her to hunt for food in the woods, sometimes eating her prey alive. There were no survivors from her hunts. Even though she was royalty, she was mocked and insulted for her father and diet. _

_Solar also became very bloodthirsty. She often started fights with other ponies. After her aunt Luna was sealed into the moon, Solar claimed that she could do better than eternal night. This led to the destruction of half of Equestria and Solar Wind's descent into true insanity and labeling her the Hell's Mare, much worse than Nightmare Moon. Unlike Nightmare, Hell wanted to rule the world and killed, slaughtered, and tortured everypony in her path, leaving behind ruins and the presence of death. She also condemned her victims to an afterlife of damnation. Some say she also ate her victims alive and fed their entrails to her hellhounds, her servants. She caused tsunamis, super cells, earthquakes, famine, disease, drought, blizzards, scorching heat and much, much worse, more than even her father can bear. Celestia tried to use the Elements of Harmony on her daughter, but Hell went too far into the darkness to be brought back to the light. With only two choices, kill her daughter or seal her away, with a broken heart, Celestia sealed away her only daughter into her namesake, Hell, but not before her daughter left her mark. A flaming pit near Appleloosa was said to be the site of the epic battle between mother and daughter. It is said after her father dies; she will return and doom Equestria into eternal damnation and death._

Twilight closed the book and looked around, waiting to see her friends' reactions. Applejack and Rarity looked mortified, Fluttershy was hiding under Twilight's bed in horror, Rainbow Dash had a bored look on her face, and Pinkie Pie's mane deflated a little. Spike was watching from another room and he dropped the gem he was about to snack on in surprise. Applejack had the courage to speak up after the long pause "Well...tha' was a mighty interestin' story yah got there Twi, but ah think that's a bunch o' manure." "She's right, y'know" Rainbow said "That has got to be the most fake story I've ever heard. I mean, Celestia engaged to Discord? Hah!" Fluttershy stepped up "It…it was very scary. I don't ever want to hear a story like ever again." Rarity trotted over to her fellow unicorn "That was completely mortifying. If that's actually real and she breaks out of Hell, that could be the worst, possible, THING!" the white mare panicked. Pinkie Pie stayed silent the entire time. "Sorry Twi, that was an interestin' tale ya got there but, next time, try somethin' a little less…violent." Twilight's friends left with their goodbyes calling out. When the all left, Twilight closed the door and looked outside. Spike came in with a bowl full of jewels, munching on a ruby. '_If the tale is true, then we're all doomed.' _the violet mare thought to herself.


End file.
